Scuttle
Scuttle is a cock-headed seagull and the third tritagonist of Disney's the Little Mermaid. He is voiced by the late Buddy Hackett. Personality Scuttle is possibly the most eccentric of Ariel's circle of friends. Like Ariel, he has a love for human objects, and collects a number of them. To himself and Ariel, he is an expert on humans though he knows very little. In spite of this, Scuttle has shown to have some knowledge of humans that most of the sea characters don't. Upon their first meeting, Ariel wasn't too fond of Scuttle but after he saved Sebastian from a band of pirates, she became very close with the seagull. History ''The Little Mermaid'' He is a seagull and friend of Ariel. He appears in the film as an expert on human objects with whom Ariel consults about items she salvages, though his identifications consist of nonsense. He wrongly names a fork a "dinglehopper" and says that it is used as a comb, and a smoking pipe a "snarfblatt" while claiming it works like a trumpet. Scuttle is the only one of Ariel's friends capable of flight and as such is very useful in getting help. Scuttle is first seen on his island humming about when Ariel and Flounder visit to show their new human things. Scuttle describes Ariel's discovered fork to be a "dinglehopper" used by humans to straighten their hair out. He then explains that a smoke pipe is a "snarfblatt" used by humans to make music. This reminds Ariel that she must participate in a concert, she then swims off. Later on, Scuttle finds Ariel watching humans on a ship. He joins her but is blown away by the wind caused by the hurricane. While Scuttle was gone, Ariel rescues a human prince named Eric and takes him to shore. She asks Scuttle if Eric survived but Scuttle believes him dead because he couldn't hear his heart beat (Scuttle was actually trying to listen through his foot). As Eric awakens, Scuttle and Ariel flee the scene. Later on when Ariel becomes human, she goes to shore and introduces Scuttle to the new her. He also learns that Ariel must get Eric to fall in love and kiss her in three days. He offers to help. During Sebastian's Kiss the Girl, Scuttle attempts to help the chorus but isn't much help. Leading to the climax, Scuttle helps battle Ursula in disguise as Vanessa who is trying to brainwash Eric so that he may marry her instead of Ariel. In the end, Scuttle bids farewell to the newly weds Ariel and Eric. The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Scuttle appears in a smaller role. He is first seen attending the baby shower of Ariel's newborn daughter Melody. Years later, he is seen as one of Melody's "babysitters", alongside Sebastian, and regularly joins the two as the princess takes time out of her day to explore the depths of the sea. Even so, because Morgana (an evil witch bent on overthrowing King Triton and unleashing wrath upon Ariel and her family), Melody is forbidden from leaving the perimeter of Prince Eric's kingdom. Later on, when Melody goes missing, Scuttle joins in the search, eventually running into Ariel and Flounder near the fortress of the evil Morgana. Scuttle is told to rally Eric and his friends to battle the sea witch, and does so immediately. At the battle, Scuttle takes on Morgana, personally, but is quickly defeated. After the sea witch's defeat, however, Scuttle returns, and joins in the celebration of peace and harmony between land and sea. The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning Scuttle makes a small non-speaking cameo in the prequel. when Marina del Ray is on a rock at the surface (animated the same way with Ariel when she sings a reprise for "Part of Your World" in the first film), she pushes herself up but the wave splashes onto her. Scuttle then appears briefly (without a speaking role, but acco mpanied instead by realistic seagull sound effects) to whom Marina says "don't touch me", referring to his actions in the first two films - tormenting the villain. Gallery Scuttle foolin around with his telescope.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-986.jpg|"WHOA! MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW! ARIEL, HOW YA DOIN', KID?!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-996.jpg|"Whoa, what a swim." Dinglehopper Scuttle.jpg|"This here is a dinglehopper." Scuttle with snorfblatt pipe.jpg|"And this here is a Snarfblatt." Ariel & Scuttle closeup.jpg|"Humans used to just stare at each other all day. Got very boring." Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2351.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2368.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2391.jpg|"Gee, I dunno. He looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2619.jpg|"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2891.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2908.jpg|"I can't make out a heartbeat." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-2969.png little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5460.jpg|"Look at ya! There's somethin' different. Don't tell me..." Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5510.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5516.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg|Flounder and Sebastian explaining the situation to Scuttle little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5662.jpg|"Now, Ariel, if ya wanna be a human, the first thing ya gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see..." little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5698.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5708.jpg|"Lookin' good, kid! You look, eh...sensational!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-5878.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-6865.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-6879.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-6967.jpg|"All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-6986.jpg|Scuttle squawking horribily little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7008.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7307.jpg|Scuttle singing horribly during Kiss the Girl little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7312.jpg|The flamingoes shut him up. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-7595.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7613.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7641.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7648.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7652.jpg Scuttle sees Ursula's reflection in the mirror.jpg|''Gasp!'' The Sea Witch!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7953.jpg|"I saw that the watch--''the Witch'' was watchin' the mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes!" DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN YA Scuttle.jpg|"DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU!?!? THE PRINCE IS MARRYIN THE SEA WITCH, IN DISGUISE! Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-7990.jpg|"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important?!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8045.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8057.jpg|"Stall the wedding? What am I-- Wait! That's it!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8066.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8083.jpg|"WE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8230.jpg|Scuttle squawks loudly at Vanessa/Ursula little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-8244.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-9105.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-9175.jpg ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-323.jpg|Scuttle at Melody's birth ceremony. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1136.jpg|"This is gonna be some kinda shindig! Yes, sir a real swanky...soirée, as they say." little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1148.jpg|"There's just one thing missin'...THE GUEST OF HONOR!" Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1274.jpg|"What's kickin' I dunno." little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1810.jpg|"I had a thought somewhere. Now where'd it go?" little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1908.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-1950.jpg|"Hey, that reminds me of somethin..." little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-6276.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-6282.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-6296.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-6305.jpg|Ariel instructs Scuttle to lead her father and husband to Morgana's lair. little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-6895.jpg|"HOLD ON, SWEETIE! THE CAVALRY IS COMIN'!" little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-7125.jpg|"You are a VERY bad lady!" little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-7132.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-7135.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|"....Very bad..." little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8162.jpg|Scuttle and Flounder dancing in perfect harmony Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-8217.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Con artist Category:Inept Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Sidekick Category:Pure of heart Category:Rescuers Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Voice of Reason